


Find the Strand

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Woven Threads [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- GTA V, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: The first attempt comes on a Monday morning, which sets the tone for ones that follow.





	Find the Strand

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin's side to the events in [Breaking Light](https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/172821434021/breaking-light-11).

Gavin’s on the sidewalk in front of his building, modest little place that few would expect someone like him to call home. Carefully tended hedges and painted wooden railing leading up the steps, planters with flowers and herbs and the like now that the weather’s warming up a bit more.

There’s a stray that likes to sleep under the hedges and Gavin looks over when he hears a soft, inquisitive little _mrrp_? to see her watching him. 

For all that he’s meant to be some sort of hardened criminal along with the others, Gavin’s heart melts at the sight of the stray. Sharply dressed with her tuxedo markings and such a sweet, expressive face.

“Hello there,” Gavin says, slipping into the voice he tends to use when addressing any kind of adorable animal.

The stray tips her head to the side at the sound of his voice, but doesn’t creep deeper under the hedges. 

Gavin’s been leaving food and water out for her for a while now, and it seems to be paying off. The stray gradually growing a little more confident, bolder, and this is the first time she hasn’t gone back into hiding when she realizes someone’s there.

He’s headed to the penthouse for a meeting with the others to go over crew business for the week, but there’s nothing really pressing to deal with. Nothing serious enough that he can’t afford to be a little bit late, just this once.

He coos at her, babbling nonsense and she seems receptive enough. Butts up against his fingers when he holds a hand out, allows him to give her a quick little scritch under her chin, quiet purring bringing a smile to his face.

Gavin gets so engrossed with the stray that he almost – almost – doesn’t register the car at first.

Dark sedan that crawls by the front of Gavin’s building in the morning when the crew has a meeting to go over plans for the week.

He sees it from the corner of his eye, subconscious picking up on the smooth crawl as it cruises down the street. Black sedan with tinted windows and missing plates, and Gavin’s moving before he realizes it. Startles the stray when he ducks for cover just as the driver’s side window of the rolls down and the barrel of a gun comes into view.

He hears a surprised yelp from someone walking past, the _poppoppop_ of gunfire – suppressor? - and the planter over his head shatters raining potting soil and bits of clay down on him. A moment later and he hears the driver gun the engine, tires squealing as the car speeds off.

Gavin shakes dirt and clay shards out of his hair and scowls in the direction the car went.

“Bloody inconvenient,” he mutters, and texts the others to let him know he’ll be late and explains it away by saying he forgot to set his alarm that morning, overslept and all.

No use worrying them about things just yet.

========

During the meeting, Jeremy keeps glancing over at Gavin with this little frown on his face.

Not sure if he’s annoyed with Gavin for being late or something else, Gavin does his best to look like he’s wholly invested in Geoff’s rambling. 

When the meeting draws to a close Jeremy leans over and picks a wilted geranium leaf out of Gavin’s hair with a puzzled look on his face.

 _Well then,_ Gavin thinks, aware of the others watching the two of them. _That explains the staring at least._

“Spring in Los Santos,” Gavin says, and scurries off to lock himself away in the room set aside for him and the equipment and such he keeps at the penthouse.

Michael and Jeremy refer to it as his lair, Geoff calls it his office, and Jack goes either way depending on the day. 

The others either take his explanation at face value (Los Santos is hardly a normal city) or are waiting for him to come clean at a later date. Either way, no one bothers him for the rest of the day, which is perfect. 

Gives him the time and opportunity to get his hands on video footage – surveillance cameras whatever else he can find – along the route the car took.

Manages to trace it back to a stolen car report from a few days prior. Ends up staring at a grainy black and white footage from a security camera of a shadowy figure bent over the car shortly before its owner reported it stolen.

On the taller side, broad shoulders and wearing dark clothing with the hood of their jacket up brim of their baseball cap pulled low to cover their face. Obviously knew exactly where the cameras were placed, too, by the way they act.

Gavin plays the video back again, nervousness starting to set in because it’s becoming clearer and clearer whoever this is isn’t some kind of novice.

========

A few days later and it’s a foot chase through the streets of downtown Los Santos when Gavin stops for gelato at an outdoor market. Fundraising for charity and shops and restaurants all over the city have set up stands and booths and various bands have been playing on a small stage.

It’s noisy and crowded and easy to get lost in when people are more interested in sampling the food and drink and having a good time than trying to remember where they know your face from.

The vendor’s the friendly, chatty sort and Gavin’s hands her his money and happens to catch the reflection of the car thief behind him in the glass.

“For the kids,” he says, flashing her a grin as he slips back into the crowd.

Hears startled, indignant voices behind his and sighs as he tosses his gelato aside – he hasn’t had any in ages, and this is just getting annoying at this point – and vaults a fruit stand.

Gavin calls yells apologies over his shoulder as he runs and makes a mental note to reimburse the poor man for the ruined fruit later. He dodges oblivious market-goers and leads the bastard chasing him a merry little chase through narrow streets and litter-choked alleys. 

Laughs a little when bullets ping off dumpsters and walls, grateful that his pursuer waited until they were clear of the crowds before opening fire on him. Nice to know whoever they are, they’re not inclined to draw civilians into this. That, or they’re smart enough to know better than to draw unwanted attention. (He considers reassessing that thought a stray chip from a brick wall clips his cheek a moment later, though.)

Gavin’s lungs feel like they’re on fire, legs aching by the time he manages to give his pursuer the slip. Feels confident he’s truly lost the bastard in the twists and turns and of the city, but something tells him to keep moving and slowly makes his way back to busier streets.

He’s out of breath when Michael calls, mildly annoyed when he asks if Gavin has any plans to return to the penthouse today or not. 

Gavin manages something close to a laugh, bit of a wheeze in his voice when he offers up an apology, something about a woman and her child whose balloon got loose and really, Michael, he’ll be back soon, nothing to worry about.

There’s a pause, and he can feel Michael’s suspicion as he says, “Just get back here, Geoff’s getting impatient.”

========

Michael eyes the cut on Gavin’s cheek as he sorts through the first aid kit in the penthouse. 

There are cartoon characters and comic book heroes and cats mixed in with the plain ones and he’s having a surprisingly hard time selecting the right one.

“Hypothetically speaking,” Gavin asks, because he knows how Michael loves these kind of conversations. “How much would be considered polite if someone had – hypothetically – destroyed someone’s stock of organic kumquats the like and wanted to make up for it?”

========

Michael’s the one who convinced Gavin to give the Fake AH Crew all that time ago, even if he doesn’t rightly remember it. (Concussions will do that to you.)

Gavin worried when Michael hadn’t shown up for bevs one night. Hadn’t so much as called to let Gavin know something had come up, and that had been a red flag right there, hadn’t it. Michael being all responsible and the like, always harping on Gavin and his many, many failures in that department.

And when half an hour turned into an hour into _two_ , that uneasy feeling in Gavin's gut getting worse and he decided to find out what was keeping Michael.

Gavin has a way of finding things out people don’t want known. Knows how to find people, and Michael in particular. (Michael’s forever bitching about Gavin’s lack of common sense when it comes to the jobs he takes, but Michael’s always been worse.

Thought that just because he could take a hit or two, knew how to use a gun better than most. That he was tough and mean it would be enough to keep him alive, and it had certainly helped, but Los Santos is a vicious city for people like them. Likes to prove them wrong in the worst ways, rub their faces in it.

So Gavin had gone back to his little apartment and done a little looking. Found out the crew Michael had been running with the time had run into a snag during their latest heist. That someone’s pretty blue Gauntlet with the red racing stripe had ended up in a bit of an accident ramming through a police blockade.

From there it had been a matter of calling in favors, and the little kit of Gavin’s that was as good as the key to the city, the way it got him where he wanted.

Michael had yelled at him, when he realized what Gavin had done. Gone and broken into the building the Fakes had been using as their base at the time. Some little brownstone before Geoff decided he wanted a penthouse view of the city.

Started out quiet enough, when he saw Gavin slipping in through the window, and worked himself up into a state that had Geoff and the others running to check on him.

Guns pointed at Gavin’s head and Michael _still_ yelling until Geoff had sighed realizing just who Gavin had to be if Michael was that murderously angry without blood being spilled no matter his condition.

And when it was the two of them alone in that room again, Michael had sighed. Apologized for not calling, telling Gavin how so very sorry he was. How rude of him to not stop in the middle of a high speed chase to cancel their plans, and could Gavin ever forgive him?

Gavin had shrugged, all too aware of Michael’s crew down the hall. These people who’d gone back for Michael after he cleared the way for them even though it could have gotten them killed. Who’d come running the moment they thought Michael was in trouble again.

This crew Michael had been talking up to Gavin for a while now, never subtle about wanting Gavin to give them a chance. Come on board for a job and see if he might like to stay on afterward.

Always worried about Gavin when he should have been more worried about his own stupid self.

And even then, banged up and concussed and so annoyed with Gavin for all of his – alleged – terrible decisions, he was worried over Gavin and trying to hide it.

Kept telling him how lucky he was the others hadn’t shot first and asked questions second. That they hadn’t caught him before he made it into the building, worked up as they were after the close calls earlier.

So damn certain they’d watch his back while he was out of it, that he was safe with them there.

And when Geoff had asked to talk to him later, Gavin had listened. Taken the job offer Geoff brought up, never really thinking it would lead anywhere, and yet here he is all these years later, no regrets to be had for it.

========

There are several more attempts on his life over the next week, spread out enough that there’s no predicting them.

He hasn’t been able to determine the identity of the bastard after him, and it’s making him...twitchy.

Clearly he hasn’t been doing a good job of hiding it, because Michael notices. (Of course he does. Michael’s had years to get to know Gavin by now. Absolutely recognize when he’s gotten himself into a bit of a mess.) 

“You’d tell me if you were in trouble, right?”

Gavin looks at Michael, all gruff and cranky and forever exasperated by his crew, and smiles, bright and cheerfully oblivious because he knows how much it annoys Michael.

Hopes it’ll be enough to keep Michael from looking deeper just yet, keep him out of things until Gavin knows what he’s dealing with here. What kind of trouble he’s stumbled into this time.

“Of course I would, Michael boi.”

Michael looks like he wants to reach across the desk to throttle Gavin, but all he does is sigh a little like he knows Gavin’s not telling him the truth. 

“Good to know, Gav,” he says, and goes off to see if Jeremy’s back with lunch yet.

========

The next night, Gavin’s computer search program _pings_ and when he goes over to check, starts laughing like an idiot because he’s finally gotten a decent picture of the bastard out to kill him.

Not enough for anyone else to get an ID on him, but Gavin recognizes that damnable smirk on his screen. The profile just visible that he hasn’t been able to see in all the footage he’s gone over since this all started.

And now that he knows what to look for Gavin realizes he’s been an idiot because all of this – from the attempted drive-by to the tampered brake lines he found that morning – are all so obviously Ryan in hindsight.

Have his little flare for the dramatic, love of the classics and whatnot. 

And knowing who’s been behind it all takes a load off Gavin’s mind, doesn’t it? No need to worry about any passersby or anyone from the crew being at risk because for all that Ryan’s a bit odd, he’s very very careful about this little game of theirs.

========

Ryan falls into these little...ruts sometimes. Gets an idea in his head and can’t seem to shake it worth a damn, so Gavin ends up in various car chases and accidents over the next week or so.

Switches over from driving the FMJ to his reliable little Blista because the FMJ’s faster and far more maneuverable than the Blista, but repairs cost an arm and a leg. Gavin would rather have to deal with getting the Blista or his other less impressive vehicles dinged around a bit than his fancy little sports car.

He’s rewarded when Ryan makes a damn good showing one day, nearly runs Gavin off the road on his way to the penthouse. Some shiny new gun he’s picked up somewhere shattering the rear window of the Blista and snaking along the fender before he peels off when Gavin sends the Blista skidding onto a main road, traffic jam up ahead and far too many civilians to continue their game.

Gavin watches Ryan tip him a little salute as he peels off, and sighs as he dials Lester to get the cops to pretend there’s nothing at all going down in along this particular street, nothing to see and all that.

The Blista’s engine sputters, coughs, the car itself shuddering and Gavin pats the dashboard gently.

“Come on love, just a bit further and we’ll get you fixed up.”

The crew have amazing mechanics working for them who’ve performed miracles in the past. Fixed up their cars time and again and despite the poor shape the Blista’s in at the moment, he knows they’ll be able to repair her.

As he gets closer to the penthouse he sees the sign for the coffee shop he’s grown quite fond of since he’s been keeping on top of his projects recently he’s earned himself a little treat. (The fact that he can see a bit of a line forming that will give him the perfect excuse for being a little late is just a bonus, really.)

========

Gavin’s not really expecting a crowd when he pulls into the garage, but he can work with that.

Shows off his fancy little drink because Michael gets this look on his face when he does things like that and pretends his poor little Blista isn’t going to be in the mechanic’s bay for extensive repairs. (He knows he’s not playing fair to them here, but there’s no real danger and it’s a bit like payback for the grief they give him.)

“Hey guys. Sorry I’m late, the line was unbelievable.” 

Gavin _smiles_ and heads off to the lift that goes up to the penthouse.

========

There are rules to this game of theirs, but every so often Ryan likes to – as he’d say – bend them, just a little. (The fact he tends to pull things like that when Gavin’s working with a crew is something of a tell. Ryan wanting to see how they react to a very real threat to Gavin’s life and all.)

It’s a slow day when Jack decides to bring Gavin along with him to meet with B-Team over some territory squabbles they’ve been dealing with.

Jack gets out first, all smiles and a friendly greetings for Lindsay who came out to meet them while Gavin’s still struggling with his seat-belt. He’s told Jack time and again that it tends to stick a bit, but Jack keeps insisting it’s all in working order and if he’s having trouble he should try putting some muscle behind it.

Gavin’s glaring down at the damn buckle – because why would anyone need to use muscle to undo a damn seat-belt that doesn’t make any sense – when a bullet misses his head by the scantest of margins.

His head snaps up at Jack’s alarmed yell, Lindsay’s shout, and finds himself staring at the hole in the windshield of Jack’s Entity.

There’s always a moment after one of Ryan’s attempts where the part of his brain that handles things like rational fear and common sense and such grabs his attention and forcibly makes him confront the could have beens. (This wasn’t always a game between them after all, Ryan and him, and Ryan’s so very good at his job.)

“Gavin!” 

Gavin shakes himself out of that mental space and looks over to see Jack’s face, the fear and relief and feels a little spike of guilt as Jack pulls him from the car and gets them to cover.

Gavin watches Lindsay, phone in her hand as she rallies B-Team, has them call up the others to get them down here. Feels Jack’s hands on him checking for injuries, expression carefully neutral like he doesn’t want to spook Gavin, voice calm and reassuring.

Watching them, Gavin realizes he probably should have mentioned this little game of Ryan’s, but still has no idea as to how he could have.

It hardly sounds like something sane people would do, now does it, and Ryan’s good about keeping other people out of things. (Unless he knows Gavin’s working with a crew, that is, and the guilt presses down harder, but there will be plenty of time for Jack and the others to yell at him later.)

“I’m fine, Jack. I’m fine,” he hastens to reassure him, taking Jacks hands in his own and offering up a reassuring smile, and still can’t quite bring himself to explain. “Look, no new holes or anything.”

Jack gives him a look, like he thinks Gavin’s in shock or just not processing properly, but really, he’s fine.

 _Jack_ on the other hand doesn’t let Gavin out of his sight until the others get there, and even then it’s only to turn him over to Michael and Jeremy who are somehow worse.

Michael’s been watching him the past little bit, suspicious as all hell and this look to him like he knows something is going on. 

When B-Team gives the all clear, Michael and Jeremy insist on checking out the building the sniper was shooting from, and Gavin goes along easily enough. (Maybe a little too easily, given the sharp look he gets from Michael.)

The building’s still under construction, stacks of building materials and bits of scrap laying about, and he has to bite back a laugh at Jeremy’s groan at the sight. He knows they won’t find much if anything, Ryan too good to just leave evidence lying around for them to find, still - 

Gavin does a slow circuit of the room, rolls his eyes when he finds a (badly) concealed camera setup and passes it by. Goes over to watch Michael standing at the window Ryan must have been placed at.

There’s a frown on his face, this unhappy slant to his mouth that pricks at Gavin’s conscience again, makes him want to tell Michael that there’s no real danger here. That this is just a thing – a completely mental thing Ryan’s somehow looped Gavin into – but there aren’t any words for it. (Why would there be, really?)

“I found something!” Jeremy cries, and Gavin’s not at all surprised when he comes over to them with the camera setup Ryan hid.

Some cheap little thing Ryan must have picked up for whatever reason. Watching them to see how diligent they are about this or for his own amusement as the others scramble about, there’s no knowing with him.

Gavin’s all too aware of Michael watching him as he takes the camera from Jeremy. It’s still transmitting of course because Ryan is a lunatic – and smirks into the camera before disconcerting the battery pack and shoving the whole mess into the pockets of his jacket. 

From the look on Michael’s face he isn’t buying Gavin’s explanation when he says he might be able to get something useful from it when he gets back to the penthouse, but that’s to be expected really.

========

After the sniper incident, the others get - 

They’d fight tooth and nail if anyone ever tried to call them fussy mother hens, deny it to their dying day, but there’s no denying that’s what they turn into.

Annoying as all hell about it too, taking turns making sure one of them is with him at all times and Gavin doesn’t quite chafe against the concern, but.

Well, he can be a bit petty at times.

Doesn’t quite give in to Geoff’s insistence he never goes anywhere alone, but he definitely makes life a miserable thing for them when they forget he can take care of himself. 

That Gavin wasn’t always part of the Fake AH Crew and did just fine for himself long before he’d ever heard of them. (Reasonably well, at any rate.)

He drags them out of bed at all hours. Forces them to accompany him on the most boring, tedious errands he could come up with, watch the worst movies and on and on for the better part of a week until they look like they wouldn't mind killing him themselves, which.

Perfect.

Ryan’s terrifyingly patient when he wants to be, has made token attempts while Gavin was out with one of the others. Not enough to spook them into putting Gavin into lock-down, call in favors owed, but this round of their game has been going on long enough.

Gavin waits until the others are busy, slips out when they’re not looking. 

Since his vehicles are all in mechanic bays thanks to Ryan, he decides to borrow one of Geoff’s cars. Gets his hands on the keys to his Reaper and heads out, driving aimlessly until he reaches the Del Perro Pier and finds a no-parking zone because why not at this point. 

A little thrill of something like excitement runs through him when Ryan brushes against him at the bottleneck that’s formed at the entrance to the pier. A group of tourists gawking and snapping photos of themselves in front of the sign, loud and raucous.

Ryan glances down at him as he moves past, and Gavin sees the edge of his smirk, flash of amusement in his eyes before he’s gone. Blends into the crowds wandering the pier so well it should be unnerving. 

There used to be a time when it _was_. Back when the only thing Gavin knew about him was that reputation of his, and the fact that Gavin was playing a dangerous game leading him on a merry chase the way he had. (Still is, really, even if the stakes have changed.)

Eventually the tourists get their pictures and the cluster breaks up, and Gavin filters through the entrance along with them.

The pier is quiet this time of day, and Gavin meanders down the pier, stopping by booths here and there and doing his best to pick Ryan out of the crowd again with no success. He’s keyed up, anticipation humming through his veins because Ryan doesn’t show himself so deliberately like that unless he’s ready to bring things to a close.

Almost an hour goes by before Gavin feels his phone buzz in his pocket, and when he pulls it out there's a text from an unknown number.

_Run._

Lifting his head, he sees Ryan watching him across the way, locals and tourists alike going about their lives completely oblivious to the game being played out here. 

Predator in their midst and oh, oh, what a sight it is.

He’s been out of town for far too long, gone and let that beard of his grow back in. All too familiar smug little smirk on his face like he thinks there’s only one way this is going to play out. (Like he’s forgotten how things went that first time around.)

Gavin pops the last of the hot dog he got from one of the cart vendors in his mouth, and tosses his trash in a bin as he turns and heads for the exit. There’s bound to be a car parked along the road he can hotwire. 

Geoff’s not going to be happy about things as it is, best not to wreck one of his cars as well.

========

For all that Ryan’s more than earned his reputation as the Vagabond, he’s a shit driver.

Or, well.

He’s nowhere as good as he likes to think he is, impatient and reckless when he gets caught up in the moment. It’s no real surprise when they reach empty streets that Ryan gives in to that side of himself, and Gavin has a real challenge trying to shake him, Tires squealing and engine roaring as he takes sharp corners and tears down narrow alleys, Ryan always on his tail.

Grins when he feels some of Ryan’s recklessness take hold, laughing like a lunatic when the bumper of Ryan’s car meets the one Gavin’s driving and he spins out, slamming up against the brick wall of a building.

Unbuckling his seat-belt he gives the van’s dash a little pat – no wonder it’s so well regarded when its safety features are top-notch – and stumbles out of the car onto the street.

He can see Ryan behind the wheel of the Buccaneer he’s commandeered for this, hand raised with his fingers as he does some kind of countdown, fingers dropping one by one as the seconds tick past. The moment he forms a fist he’s going to be out of his car and the final chase will start, and Gavin.

He grins and throws out a cheeky little wave before ducking down the alley to find a likely spot for the finale. Glimpses an abandoned factory slated for demolition that ought to fit the bill nicely and makes his way there whistling under his breath as he goes.

========

Ryan doesn’t usually talk, taunt, when he’s on a job. Not when he’s chasing after someone he doesn't know, when it isn’t personal.

With Gavin, though - 

“Come on out,” Ryan calls, just the right note of mockery in his voice to sound like a damn psychopath “I promise I won’t hurt you.”

Gavin presses against old machinery, broken down and rusted, scavenged for parts years gone past, and bites his tongue. 

_Waits -_

“Much, I mean,” Ryan continues, and _laughs_ , because the man loves his clichés doesn’t he. Digs into that theater background of his for material at times like this. 

“Sod off!” Gavin yells, and pelts towards the metal stairs leading up to the catwalk over the factory floor. 

It’s starting to rust, shaking under his weight but still sturdy enough that he’s fairly certain he won’t die in an embarrassing manner out here. Leave Ryan behind to explain to the others what idiots they are.

There’s a sound of a gunshot, bullet pinging off metal and Gavin falters, glances back to see Ryan stalking towards him. Relentless, imperturbable, so similar to the first good look Gavin had ever gotten of him years and years ago now.

But then he goes and ruins things by grinning, and Gavin snorts out a laugh.

He’s got time before Ryan reaches him, clear winner this time through, but until then - 

Well, it’s always fun to needle Ryan. Get him a bit riled up at all the close calls and could have beens, isn’t it.

“You’re a terrible shot!” Gavin yells back, hopping over a lump of something (metal? rotting wood?) in at the top of the stairs onto the catwalk. “My grandpa could do better than you!”

He hears Ryan sputter indignantly, and leans over the railing to smirk at him.

Not quite his favorite part, this, but it’s damn close.

========

The others like to tease Gavin, call him a klutz, and to be fair he’s had his moments of unbearable clumsiness in front of them. 

Still.

“Nice,” Ryan says, grinning down at him, gun trained on Gavin. “Real smooth.”

Gavin sighs, backside aching where he’s tripped over something, forgotten toolbox or something else along those lines. Gave Ryan enough time to reach him, act like Gavin’s loss was a foregone conclusion this whole damn time.

“Oh, shut up and get it over with, you bastard.”

Ryan presses his gun against Gavin’s forehead, goes for that dramatic pause because he just can’t seem to help himself - 

“Bang.”

Gavin stares at Ryan as the idiot breaks down laughing, that dorky croaky thing of his that Gavin normally loves to hear. Genuine amusement, sheer delight and all that, but like this.

Sore and tired after playing a demented game of cat and mouse with him that ended Gavin tripping over his own feet. 

“Oh, stop laughing you lunatic,” Gavin sighs, and takes the hand Ryan’s holding out to him, chuckling to himself as he pulls Gavin to his feet. “You’re insufferable.”

Ryan’s grin softens, turns into a fond smile as he tugs Gavin close.

“Hi, Gavin,” he says, like an absolute cheat, warmth and affection in his voice that Gavin’s missed.

“Hi Ryan,” Gavin says, and it doesn’t feel like losing when Ryan cradles his face with his hands, eyes searching his face for a long moment before he kisses him, but then again it never has.

========

Gavin wasn’t expecting the others to come after him quite this fast, feeling like a deer in headlights when he and Ryan found themselves the focus of several deeply unamused people.

“Ah, shit,” Gavin mutters, elbow meeting Ryan’s midsection because he knows Ryan. Knows he was gearing up for some witty little quip or ill-advised bit of snarkiness that wouldn’t earn either of them any points just now. 

Michael storms forward, and Gavin doesn’t quite flinch back, but he does bump into Ryan. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Michael demands, eyes snapping to the hand on Gavin’s hip, looking like he’s willing to go through Gavin to get to Ryan. 

Gavin looks at the others, confusion giving way to anger and clears his throat. Tries to find the words that have eluded him for the last few weeks.

“Uh,” Gavin says, and then lifts a hand to wave at them, awkward little thing because he still doesn’t know how to explain without sounding like a madman. “Hey guys?” 

Geoff snarls, and Gavin’s attention snaps to him as Jack deftly plucks the gun he’s carrying out of his hands. Registers the others – Ryan included – moving out o the way as Geoff launches himself at Gavin with a wild yell.

========

Well, turns out Gavin was right about the yelling because there is certainly a lot of that going on. (So very much.)

========

Explaining to the others takes some doing. Gavin can tell they don’t quite understand, but they seem willing to accept the fact that Ryan doesn’t actually want Gavin dead.

Somewhat.

It probably helps when Ryan has to leave town again for a job a few days later. Gives them time to come to terms with things and all. 

Jack’s the one to make Gavin promise to keep them in the loop if (when) Ryan ever gets it in his head to start up a new round of fun and games so they’ll know if they should be concerned about attempts on his life.

Michael’s a bit twitchy at first, but after a couple of cycles of the little game they play, he relents. Stays watchful, ready to step in if Ryan takes things too far but still trusting Gavin’s word that things are just fine in that department.

Eventually the others stop seeing Ryan as his reputation, discover he’s as much of an idiot as any of them and that - 

Some part of Gavin relaxes, relieved that they’re finally getting along, because at this point in his life there’s no possible way he could choose between them. 

========

“You told Geoff we’re married?” Gavin asks. “ _Ryan_.”

The stray lets out an annoyed meow as Gavin ignores her to look at Ryan, feels her butting up against his shins trying to get his attention.

Well, former stray. 

All of Gavin’s patience has finally paid off, earned him her trust and a sweet sort of affection. She’s a bossy little thing, always demanding pets and scritches and clever enough to snitch treats when they’re not looking.

He hasn’t settled on what to call her just yet, but has faith a name will come to him in time.

Ryan shrugs, hint of a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth as he watches Gavin and their new cat. 

“He said he was tired of watching us ‘acting all mooney-eyed’ around each other. Told me to make an honest man out of you.”

Gavin stares at Ryan, not sure he’s heard right at first.

“ _What?_ ”

And there comes the smirk, so very amused at Gavin and the motley bunch he’s taken to seeing as family. (All of them idiots, to be sure.)

“You should have seen his face,” Ryan says, laughing now as he tells Gavin all about the private meeting Geoff called him to the penthouse for earlier that morning. “It was beautiful.”

Gavin sighs as he watches Ryan. 

Complete lunatic who has somehow made himself the object of Gavin’s affections even though he’s an utter bastard.

“Ryan, love,” he says, and sighs, because what on Earth is he meant to do with him?

“Hmm?”

There’s a bit of a challenge in that, a dare, even. Ryan’s head cocked just so, mischievous little glint in his eyes, and Gavin - 

Well.

He can’t let that go, now can he?

Ryan’s smirk turns gentle, sweet, when Gavin walks over to him, and honestly, there’s really only one way to deal with him when he’s like this.

“You’re such a bastard,” Gavin murmurs, hears the fondness in his voice as he joins Ryan on the couch.

“True,” Ryan says, hands settling on Gavin’s hips. “Are you planning on doing something about it?”

Oh, Gavin has an idea or two. Plans on taking things nice and slow, see where things lead from there. 

After all, he wouldn't want to things wrong, but given the noise Ryan makes when Gavin leans in for a kiss, Gavin thinks he’s on the right track.


End file.
